This background description is set forth below for the purpose of providing context only. Therefore, any aspects of this background description, to the extent that it does not otherwise qualify as prior art, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the instant disclosure.
Existing fluid systems that may, for example, be used in aircraft refueling applications may not consider/compensate for the difference in fluid filling heights between a calibration height/first filling height (e.g., a first plane with wings relatively low to the ground) and a second filling height (e.g., a second plane with wings located farther off the ground). Height differences may result in a pressure drop in the fluid system, and not compensating for such height differences/pressure drops may reduce fluid fill (e.g., aircraft fueling) efficiency.
There is therefore a desire for solutions/options that minimize or eliminate one or more of the above-described shortcomings. The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of scope.